1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical transceiver modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector device for enabling the interconnection of various components within an optical transceiver module or similar optical device.
2. The Related Technology
Fiber optic technology is increasingly employed as a method by which information can be reliably transmitted via a communications network. Networks employing fiber optic technology are known as optical communications networks, and are marked by high bandwidth and reliable, high-speed data transmission.
Optical communications networks employ optical transceivers in transmitting information via the network from a transmission node to a reception node. An optical transceiver at the transmission node receives an electrical signal from a network device, such as a computer, and converts the electrical signal via a laser to an optical signal. The optical signal can then be emitted by the transceiver and transmitted in an optical fiber via the optical network, such as a LAN backbone, for instance. The optical signal is then received by a reception node of the network. Once received by the reception node, the optical signal is fed to another optical transceiver for conversion via a photodetector into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then forwarded to a host device, such as a computer, for processing. The optical transceivers described above have both signal transmission and reception capabilities; thus, the transmitter portion of the transceiver can convert an incoming electrical signal into an optical signal while the receiver portion of the transceiver simultaneously converts an incoming optical signal into an electrical signal.
In a typical implementation, the laser of the transceiver is positioned in a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”), while the photodetector is located in a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). Additionally, a printed circuit board (“PCB”) is also positioned within the transceiver. Each of the PCB, TOSA, and ROSA can include additional components that are typically included in a transceiver. Among these are a controller, which governs general operation of the transceiver, a laser driver for controlling operation of the laser in the transmitter portion, and a post-amplifier for controlling the photodetector that converts incoming optical signals into electrical signals in the receiver portion.
It is necessary to electrically interconnect the components of the TOSA and ROSA with those components located on the PCB in order to enable transceiver functionality. As such, a plurality of conductive signal paths must be established between conductive contact points located on each of the TOSA and ROSA and conductive contact points on the PCB. Because these contact points are generally positioned along non-parallel planes, the interconnecting signal paths must often be physically defined through three dimensions to enable extension between the respective contact points. Examples of such interconnection schemes include flex circuits and lead frames.
Though flex circuits and lead frames are generally acceptable for electrically connecting the TOSA and ROSA with the PCB, they nonetheless suffer from a number of challenges. Among these is the relative complexity involved in installing such components within the transceiver. For instance, in the case of flex circuits, several steps must be taken to interconnect them with the TOSA, ROSA, and PCB, including pre-soldering preparation, soldering the flex circuit to the contact points of the TOSA and ROSA, strain relieving the solder joints with an epoxy, bending the flex circuit into alignment with the contact points of the PCB, then soldering the flex circuit to the PCB contact points. In typical transceivers, 10 or more contact points can be located at either end of the flex circuit necessitating at least 20 soldering operations to fully connect the TOSA and ROSA with the PCB. As mentioned, this can involve relatively large quantities of material, time, and expense.
Soldered flex circuits, lead frames, and similar electrical connection schemes suffer from another draw back: component re-work and replacement is made more difficult when the aforementioned transceiver components are electrically connected using such connection schemes. For instance, should replacement of the TOSA become necessary, it is first required, in the case of a flex circuit, to remove the adhesive used to stress-relieve the electrical connections made between the TOSA, the PCB, and the flex circuit. De-soldering of the flex circuit from the TOSA then must be performed, before removal of the TOSA from the transceiver module is possible. The electrical contact points of both the flex circuit and the TOSA must then be subjected to a cleaning procedure before re-soldering and adhesive application is performed to reestablish the electrical connection. Again, this amounts to added time and expense for any re-work, repair, or replacement procedure for the aforementioned transceiver components.
In addition to the costs associated with the re-work, repair, and replacement procedures described above, it is recognized that some devices and components will be inadvertently damaged during such procedures. If the damage is recognized, further repair or scrapping of the affected components may be necessary. This represents additional cost associated with these procedures. Further, it is possible that damage done during these procedures will go undetected, which undesirably leads to subsequent component or device failure during its operational phase. In light of these consequences that result from the challenges inherent in the known electrical connection schemes described above, many companies engaged in the relevant industry refuse to repair of refurbish components or devices having such connectors.
In light of the above discussion, a need exists for a means by which components within an optical transceiver module or other device can be electrically interconnected. Such a solution should avoid the problems mentioned above, including the substantial time and expense involved in soldering and performing other related steps. Any proposed solution should also facilitate relatively quick re-work procedures should repair or replacement of transceiver components, such as the TOSA or ROSA, become necessary. Finally, it would be advantageous for any proposed solution to facilitate ready assembly of transceiver components in a minimum amount of time.